


the festive season

by heathermasons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, its cute, keith hangs the star, reaaaaally short sorry my boy, theyre decorating the tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathermasons/pseuds/heathermasons
Summary: it's keith and lance's second christmas as roommates. they're decorating the tree and fluff ensues.





	the festive season

Christmas music played on the record player in the background. It was that time of the year again; time to put up the Christmas tree.  
Lance was usually the one who put the tree together and strung the garland around. But this year, Keith wanted to string the garland around the tree. Lance didn’t object; it was cute.  
The two boys had been living together for two years, but it was their fourth Christmas as a couple. This was their second Christmas as roommates.  
“Hey, Keith, think fast!” Lance threw the fake popcorn garland at Keith, and he caught it with his right hand, chuckling. Lance laughed, too.  
“You can’t get me, McClain. My reflexes are fast.”  
“Oh, believe me, I know.”  
Keith nearly threw the garland back at Lance when both boys bust out laughing. Keith carefully strung the popcorn around the tree, not wanting it to look too messy. He didn’t want to do it the way Lance did; Lance usually did it carelessly. Once he was finished, Keith stepped back and admired his work. The garland looked nice on the tree. He smirked at his handiwork. Maybe Keith was better than he thought.  
“Wow, it actually looks good! I’m kinda surprised.” Lance was standing next to Keith, looking at the tree. It was still rather plain, the colorful lights and the popcorn garland being the only decorations on it so far.  
Lance turned his head to look at Keith. He was wearing one of Lance’s oversized Christmas sweaters, and Lance swore it was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. He loved it when Keith wore his clothes.  
He didn’t even notice when Keith turned his head to look at him.  
“Hey, what’re you staring at?” Keith asked, waving a hand in front of Lance’s face. Lance just smiled and turned his head back to the tree.  
“Let’s get back to decorating the tree,” Lance replied enthusiastically, skipping back over to the decorations box. Keith sighed, but smiled afterwards.  
Keith helped in finishing stringing the garland around the tree, and then they moved on to the ornaments. They play fought over which ornament they were putting on, then stuck their tongues out at each other when they hung said ornament. Lance laughed at Keith when he couldn’t reach certain places on the tree, earning himself a death glare, but it was worth it. The boys had fun decorating the tree. It was their favorite part of Christmas.  
And finally, it was time for the star. Keith had put the star on last year, and that was the plan for this year. Lance pulled the star from out of the box and handed it to Keith.  
“Here, now hop on my back.” Keith was too short to reach the top of the tree, so he had to hop onto Lance’s back. His legs were wrapped around the Cuban boy’s waist, and his right arm was wrapped around his neck. Keith carefully placed the star on top of the tree, making sure it wouldn’t fall or anything. When he detached his hand from it, both boys cheered when it didn’t fall.  
“Yeah! Now the tree’s all done!” Lance exclaimed, beaming. He looked up at Keith, who chuckled at his stupid grin.  
“You’re adorable,” said Keith, the same grin forming on his face.  
“Yeah, I know.” Keith gave Lance’s head a light slap, and then kissed him. They really did love the festive season.

**Author's Note:**

> yIKES sorry its super short!! i just wanted to write some cute klance for the christmas season aaa


End file.
